


Zealous

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD ABC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Of all the survivors he couldn't help but notice her.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dead By ABC





	Zealous

Of all the cowardly, timid, weak pieces of meat she was the exception. She stood out from the start. Outgoing and loud unlike the scrawny timid man that lead them. Brightly clothed and unafraid to make some noise unlike the silent man that tampered with his cruel traps. Bold and brash dashing out in the open unlike the cautious girl that appeared in the fog with her. Everything about her screamed for attention, and the Trapper was more than willing to give it. 

Every match he sought her out, the girl with the pigtails that trailed behind her, the ultimate temptation begging to be harshly grabbed and pulled tight, yanking the speedster back into his grasp. Yet she was quick footed, adrenaline coursing through her veins like a spooked rabbit. Every moment he thought he was closing the gap she would rocket forward, just out of reach. Quick and quiet while maneuvering her way to safety while being obnoxiously loud and cocky when not being pursued.

It had initially infuriated him, this sole survivor that taunted him and his failures from a distance, the one that could run for seemingly hours while her companions worked hard to facilitate escape. Yet as time moved on, he learned to ignore the fiery redhead when the entity screamed at him for blood. Learned to ignore her baiting and hunt her less nimble friends through the many terrains the beast contained them in. He could ignore her slamming locker doors, ignore the sound of her leaping over window frames until the whole wall shook, he could even ignore her dinging the obnoxious gas station bell while he killed her friends one by one. 

He always saved her for last now, allowing her to run free throughout the map, unable to destroy the hooks like some companions, and unable to lead the others to work faster on repairs, completely blind to her hurt friends. She was always best, when saved for last. When she was all alone, and had nobody to turn to. When she truly ran with all her spirit because there was nobody to save her should he grab a hold of her.

When she was all alone she was beautiful in her terror. Those braids which streamed behind her so beautiful would whip behind her as she frantically turned her eyes to keep an eye on her pursuer. Those wide beautiful eyes filled with tears from her friends demise. The breath escaping her chest in rough hasty pants.

Yet even when all hope seemed lost she tried harder than ever. Her footfalls were steady, every leap over windowsills full of effort, every pallet slammed down behind her with extra force. Seeing that passion for life made him want to snuff it out even more. Wanted to drag her down and break her. Drain the hope from her body the way he bled her companions dry. Wanted to force her to the dirty ground and crush her spirit beneath the weight of his body.

Still the little rabbit ran, tenacious in her fight for survival. Always just out of reach, always sprinting to safety. The hatch opening for his quarry entirely too often for his liking. The Trapper heaved a sigh at the thought. He would have to ask the entity for a favor if he wanted to catch his rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really bad week. (3 family deaths over 4 days) Need some brainless DBD dumps to de-stress before I get back to my OTP over in HP land.


End file.
